Fate is Bittersweet
by Outlaw1
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha. Everybodies favorite couple. Life seems perfect for them. And yet...Fate does not seem to be happy with the word perfect. Romance chucked in there, too. ch.2up
1. Secrets Told

Kagome laughed happily, clutching on tighter to her husbands neck.  
  
"H-hey! Kagome, you're cutting off my air!" The man joked, and Kagome tweaked his dog-like ears. He dipped in the air slightly, making his wife's stomach jump.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelped , and the hanyou chuckled. "It's not funny! And what about the baby, mister?" She scolded. Inuyasha's ears drooped.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am." He muttered, and Kagome laughed. Gods, Inuyasha thought, how he loved his wife.  
  
That night the entire group reunited. Sango and Miruko already had a young daughter, Haru, her hands clean of the dark hole as well as her father. Shippou was five years older, as the rest of the group was, and he was a but taller, but that was about it. Inuyasha constantly teased him about his height, which often ended up with Inuyasha having singed eyebrows from Shippou chucking foxfire at him.  
  
The fire crackled cheerily in the forest clearing. Sango and Kagome chatted away about little Haru and what Kagome's child should be named.  
  
"Hiroshi!" Shippou yelled between munching on Kagome's new stash of her time candy. "There will need to be some sort of peaceful person in the family!" Inuyasha chucked a pebble at the young Kitsune.  
  
"Since when have I been violent?" The entire campsite rang with laughter.  
  
"What?!"  
  
The next day Kagome took Inuyasha to her time. Unfortunately, her family didn't know Kagome was pregnant. They knew she was married with Inuyasha, but.  
  
"That crazy grandfather of yours is going to try to exterminate me again, Kagome." Inuyasha groaned, remembering when he had come with Kagome to tell her family about them getting married. The kid had been jumping around, saying about how he and Inuyasha could be just like brothers, if they would name their son Souta. At the 'son' part, grandpa had snapped and chased Inuyasha around the house with sacred scrolls and-very sharp- swords. Inuyasha ears feel at the very memory. "Um.Maybe you should stay out here, Inu-kun." Kagome suggested. "At least until I tell everyone." Inuyasha nodded. He helped her out of the well, and noticed that her stomach had already swelled up a bit, and he could smell another smell on her. A child's, just beginning to develop. He still couldn't tell the gender, though.  
  
"Good luck." He said, and Kagome laughed a little bit, but she knew deep down.she needed it. She waved and Inuyasha leapt up to a tree branch, his ears perked to hear the conversation inside.  
  
"Hello Momma!"  
  
"Kagome! What a nice surprise! Here, shall I call grandpa and Souta down?"  
  
"Umm.first can we talk about something, momma?"  
  
"Why, sure, dear!"  
  
"Well, um, you know about how me and Inuyasha have been married for a year now.."  
  
"Why yes. Charming man, once you get to know him, that Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled slightly. Charming. Cool.  
  
"Umm.well..Me and Inuyasha.we.umm." Suddenly a gasp.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you didn't?! That means..I'M A GRANDMOTHER!" The yelling surprised Inuyasha, knocking him off his branch. He opened his eyes and saw grandpa upside down.  
  
"Umm.Hello, Mr. Higurashi." Inuyasha muttered. Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi burst from the back door.  
  
"Father! I'm going to be a grandmother!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Grandpa exclaimed, looking at the dog-eared 'hooligan'. "You didn't." He growled.  
  
"U..hmm.." Inuyasha stuttered, watching as the old man pulled a long, pointed looking sword out of nowhere. "D-did I ever tell you that you.umm.have very nice shoes?" Kagome watched as her elderly grandfather chased the hanyou around the house, saying that he would curse him forever for touching his granddaughter.  
  
"Umm.Shall we have some tea?" Mrs.Higurashi offered.  
  
"Lets." Kagome agreed.  
  
AN: I thought this chapter was nice and sweet.unfortunately, it won't stay that way.because fate is bittersweet! XD PLEASE r/r! otherwise I dun no if nebody reads mah fics.and.and.then I'll cry! 


	2. Perfect

By the time the sun set, grandpa had stopped chasing Inuyasha. The whole family sat eating oden, Kagome's mother beaming at the thought of having a grandchild.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, will he have ears like you?" Souta piped up.  
  
"Since when was it a boy?" Kagome argued, dreaming of a little dog-eared girl dressed in fancy kimono, laughing. Her hands clasped together. Inuyasha looked at her funny.  
  
"Umm...Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm? What?" Kagome looked at him blankly. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Hey. Boy." The grandfather barked. "You take care of my Kagome, you hear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
That night Kagome cuddled in closer to Inuyasha chest, sighing happily. She lay in a comfortable bed, next to her husband. What could be better? She soon nodded off, and Inuyasha gazed at her trouble free face. He smiled. She was happy. He must have fallen asleep too, but then a noise perked him awake again.  
  
:"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded. There was definitely something downstairs. The tinkling of glass echoed through his ears, as well as the ragged breathing of someone.  
  
"Stay here." He said quietly. He slipped out of the bed, not bothering to put on the top half of his hi nezumi coat. He padded silently down the stairs halfway, crouching into the shadows. His golden eyes saw perfectly through the blanket of the night air, and he saw a man on his knees, slowly opening a drawer and putting its contents in a white bag. There was something amiss. The man smelled ..wrong. Inuyasha made his way slowly back up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome, get up." Inuyasha called quietly from the doorway. He saw her head nod, and she quickly walked to his side.  
  
"Where does the rest of your family sleep?"  
  
"Mom's at the end of the hallway up here, and gramp's is right next to hers."  
  
"And your brother?"  
  
"Souta's- Oh no! His room is the guest bedroom. It's downstairs!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Go and get your mom and grandfather. I'm going to get Souta. We'll meet in your room. Hopefully the man won't get there before I get back."  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. It was just a human. Wasn't it?  
  
"It...I can't describe it. The man, he smells of danger. It makes me uncomfortable. I need to find out what it is before anybody goes headfirst against him." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Be careful, Inu-kun..."  
  
Inuyasha went back downstairs. He held his breath as his foot touched the ground at the end of the stairs. The man didn't make any movement. That's when Inuyasha noticed it. The man had a tail! Mortals didn't have tails. It was thick and scaled; a lizard's tail. It moved ever so slightly, reflecting the orange glow of the streetlights outside the shattered window. And then it hit him; a hanyou! The youkai scent was what was bothering him. Inuyasha got on his hands and knees. This was bad. Now he knew the robber was even more dangerous. He would have better senses, too, so Inuyasha would have to be even more careful.  
  
Suddenly the man jerked. Inuyasha jumped back and pressed his back to the wall. Did he hear him? And then he saw it.  
  
Souta.  
  
The little boy stood petrified at his bedroom door, a small squeak issuing from his mouth. The man stood up, grabbing a black item as he did. It smelled of something sharp that tickled Inuyasha's keen nose.  
  
"Well, well.What do we have here?" A raspy voice said, breaking the silence. "A kid, eh? Well, you won't be missed..." He raised the black thing, his finger curling over some sort of lever. Without even thinking, Inuyasha leapt in front of Souta, knocking him away from the man and towards the stairs. There was a loud click and suddenly blood was leaking form Inuyasha's chest. He yelped in midair, the blow knocking him to the ground. He winced at the pain blossoming across his front. The man seemed surprised.  
  
"What the- A hanyou? Hmm, and I thought I was the last. Well, it looks like I am now." He laughed. Inuyasha groaned as he stood up, trying to ignore the flame-like agony spreading through out his entire body. "Get outta here, kid!" He barked at Souta, and the boy stumbled sobbing up the stairs. Inuyasha moved , blocking the man's path to the stairs.  
  
"Hmm, you're still alive? What a pity. Well, maybe you want another bullet hole in you, eh?" The man aimed again. But Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He leapt at the man before he shot.  
  
"Claws of blood!" The crimson daggers sliced through the man's weapon like a leaf, and continued on to his arms. He screamed in agony and hurled the bag at Inuyasha. It hit him head-on, the porcelain bowels the man stole breaking on impact and slicing his skin like tiny daggers. He stumbled back, the loss of blood cloaking the edges of his vision in black. The world began to spin, his eyes starting to roll to the back of his head. But then he remembered Kagome. Visions of her smiling face flashed through his brain, sending his mind into hyperdrive. He moaned as he forced himself to rise off his knees.  
  
"Persistent, aren't we? Won't you just die??" The man sneered.  
  
"Sorry, thief.But I'm just to arrogant." Inuyasha countered, his shaking slaws cracking. "And you're not getting past me." The thief laughed a hideous sound likewise to flames burning.  
  
"We'll just see." He pulled out a dagger from his belt, the blade shinning evilly, reflecting the rising sun's red light. Inuyasha's legs locked, getting ready to fight for Kagome's life. Perhaps not his, but if she survived....that's all he wanted. The robber leapt forward, the blade hungry for Inuyasha's blood. But in the air the man fell down, an arrow growing from his heart. Purple flames hungrily ate at his body, leaving only ashes and the arrow on the floor in seconds.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome cried. Kagome.. Inuyasha fell to his hands, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His vision left with the sight of Kagome's face, laden with worry. Kagome..  
  
She was alive. Perfect.  
  
That afternoon Inuyasha awoke. He was lying on the ground where he had fallen, crimson bandages scattered around and stark white ones tightly wound on his chest. The wounds had already closed up. Scars would remain for the week, but the pain had mostly subsided. Kagome sat at his side, her eyes blurred by tears. Her hands were clenched on hard to his, her shoulder shaking slightly.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha.." she moaned. "Why."  
  
"Kagome.You're crushing my hand." he muttered. Kagome gasped and wiped at her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha.." She gripped his hand tighter. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Kagome...My hand." he groaned. She laughed a little, relief seeming to coat her face. She let go of his hand and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Hey, that's all?" Inuyasha complained and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kagome blushed a little but melted into his kiss, his strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Perfect  
  
  
  
AN: hehe ^^* another chappie. Still not very angsty, I no I no, but I got to get this fic nice and sweet first XP r/r, pweassse? Sesshie-kun will be happy! Tootles. (R/R BEOFORE YA LEAVE. YA KNOW YA VANT TO!!!) 


	3. Liar! X3

"Twenty, twenty one." he grunted. Sweat dropped from his nose to the floor. Inuyasha pushed up, manly man style, one arm behind his back. He smelled Kagome coming and smiled. She yawned as she entered the airy foyer, her bunny slippers slapping against the wooden floors.  
  
"One hundred forty two, one hundred forty three." Kagome hit him on the head with her slipper.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"What?" He exclaimed. "Me? A liar?"  
  
"See, you're lying right there."  
  
"Since when?" He argued, flopping out of the push up into a sitting position.  
  
"How about the time you said you were just trying to steal the shard way back when we met? I know you just wanted to peep." She said, sticking out her tongue. Inuyasha stole her slipper and hit her head with it.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha recoiled. Kagome fell over, laughing.  
  
"You're worse than Miruko!"  
  
A few minutes later the entire yawning family met for breakfast. Sushi and a orange sauce salad and steaming cups of green tea greeted them. Grandpa still stole hateful glances at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha in turn held Kagome closer, she snuggling into his chest. Mrs. Higurashi always laughed at their quarrel, saying it was the same way when she first brought home her husband. After breakfast Kagome announced that she and Inuyasha had agreed to say in feudal Japan. This surprised both the family and Inuyasha. He knew they had discussed the matter, but she had always insisted staying in the modern era. Grandpa's anger once again turned on Inuyasha, of course.  
  
"You...I bet you forced my Kagome into staying back at your time, I know it!" The two stood up from the table, grandpa pulling from the bottom of the table a sharp, long, pointed sword. Inuyasha yelped, quickly leaving the room with a "Thank you" to Mrs. Higurashi and a " I'll meet you at the well" to Kagome. From inside the family could hear grandpa yelling curses at Inuyasha, who kept on yelling "Only if you can catch me!" in turn.  
  
"Come, Kagome, lets pack your things."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
AN: Short, I know! But I need to sleep, y'all! XD keep on reviewin', mi laddies! 


End file.
